But Spencer has a secret
by thisisSPARIA
Summary: Aria and Ezra break up, but it's Spencer's fault. Aria now hates her, Spencer says it was a mistake but is it more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Sparia**

"You let my son get kidnapped Aria! What am I supposed to do just turn a blind eye to it!?" Ezra shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Aria pleaded holding back tears.

"Than whos was it Aria!?"Ezra sighed.

"I don't know truthfully.." Aria did know, she knew exactly who it was. It was A but more specifically it was Spencer. Her best friend, and the one she used to rely on.

Aria left Ezras apartment in tears, crying as she headed to her car.

Spencer watched as her best friend left Ezras apartment building in tears. It hurt Spencer to think she just ruined her best friends relationship, she made Aria this broken, by kidnapping Arias boyfriends son. She felt guilty about it but she knew that Aria would forgive her sooner or later, she had too. They were team Sparia.

Spencer was dead to Aria already. Spencer knew she was in love with Ezra, Spencer knew that but she chose to sabotage not only her relationship but their friendship as well.

Aria wiped tears from her eyes as she drank her coffee staring out of the window in the cafe.

"Aria, I'm sorry, I really am." Spencer apologised sitting down next to Aria.

"Sorrys not going to be enough" Aria scoffed.

"I know you hate me right now, but please you're my best friend and I wasn't thinking when I kidnapped Malcom. Please forgive me" Spencer pleaded.

"You just made me lose the love of my life and you expect me to forgive you with open arms. Is that how friendship works, sabotaging the others relationship? I've never messed with you and Toby before in my life. All I've ever done is stick up for you, even if that meant another text from -A. I'm sorry Spence, maybe someday I'll forgive you but what you've done has broken any trust we had." Aria left the coffee shop in tears, leaving Spencer alone crying into her hands.

"Spencer, what you did is bad, but I don't understand why Aria won't forgive you!" Hanna said smiling comforting her best friend.

"Yeah, it was a mistake. Why doesn't she get that?" Emily agreed.

"Guys, thanks for the support but I understand why Aria hates me, if I sabotaged your relationship with Paige, or if I sabotaged your relationship with Caleb, I think you'd hate me as well" Spencer said without any emotion in her voice.

"Still, she's over-reacting" Hanna smirked.

"I've got a proposal for you" Mona said walking beside Aria.

"hm?" Aria turned her head.

"How would you like to join the -A team?" Mona smirked.

"I don't think so, I couldn't hurt my friends like that even Spencer"

"I knew you would say that, Hanna and Emily abandoned you to go comfort Spencer. You just suffered a break up and they didn't even send a text seeing of you were alright!"

Mona did have a point. She needed to get revenge, Spencer had left her broken, now it was Arias turn to call the shots.

"Yeah.. Yeah maybe I will" Aria smiled, linking arms with Mona heading into school

"Look at that" Emily nudged Spencer and Hanna towards Mona and Aria who looked like they were best friends.

"Weird.." Hanna said confused.

"I'm going to see whats up" Spencer said walking over to Aria and Mona.

"Aria, can I talk to you?" Spencer frowned.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Maths, Mona" Aria waving bye to Mona.

" What's going on with you and Mona?" Spencer pulled Aria to a corner.

"Why would you care?" Aria scoffed.

"Because I'm your best friend" Spencer smiled.

"Little Ms Hastings, made a mistake, what a surprise. Ex best friend. You'll get what's coming to you, that's a promise" Aria glared walking away.

But Spencer had a secret, it wasn't a mistake that she had broken Aria and Ezra up, it was on purpose... Spencer was jealous, Spencer was in love with Aria but no one knew not even A.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emily, I need to talk to you" Spencer said leaning on a locker.

"Sure. What happened with you and Aria by the way?" Emily asked.

"She still really hates me, but you know how I said I broke them up not thinking properly?" Spencer sighed.

"Yeah.." Emily frowned.

"I lied, I did it on purpose" Spencer stammered.

"TOO YOUR BEST FRIEND?! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HOW ARIA WAS DOING BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR YOU! I just lost my friendship with Aria over you… How cou-" Emily shouted making Spencer flinch.

"I know, I know but I have a reason, I may have weird feelings for Aria that I have just come to realise" Spencer interrupted Emily.

"What..?" Emily was confused.

"I think I'm in love with Aria and I was jealous of Mr Fitz" Spencer mumbled.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ARIA?!" Luckily no one was around to hear Emily.

" Keep your voice down, you know A's always watching us. Yeah, I know it was really selfish of me even though I know I ruined any chance of ever being with Aria. And I also know she's 100% straight, but I just couldn't sit around every day watch her be in love with someone else"

"I thought you were with Toby!?" Emily stuttered.

"I am, well I was until I realised I didn't love him." Spencer's phone beeped.

'I need to talk to you'

Aria had texted Spencer from the A lair. She smiled smugly in the black hoodie and gloves, it pleased Aria to know that she knew all the secrets of all her ex-friends and all the secrets of A , she was always wondering about.

"That was Aria. Sorry Emily, I need to go, I need to go see Aria before she makes the mistake of joining the A team like I did" Spencer apologized walking away from Emily.

'Meet me at the brew in 10 minutes' Spencer replied to Aria.

'Ok, see you there, Spence'

Spencer smiled thinking that Aria had forgiven her. She was far from wrong.

**Please review if you liked it, I will be doing longer chapters starting next chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arias POV

'So you know the plan right?' Mona asked me.

'Yeah, ok I'm ready but I still don't agree leading her on like this! And for your information I am not a lesbian' I sighed.

'Well, tonight you are one because I just found out recently that she loves you so... You want to hurt Spencer, this is the best way to do it.' Mona hugged me before I got into my car.

I walked into the brew and spotted Spencer automatically.

'I forgive you' I said before she even noticed I was here.

'uh- hi Ar, w-what?' Spencer jerked her head up to meet my eyes.

I never noticed how pretty her eyes were till now.

'I forgive you' I repeated sitting down next to her.

Spencer immediately hugged me, and then it hit me. I couldn't do this to my best friend, even if she did ruin my relationship. She kinda did me a favour anyway, I was getting tired of sneaking around.

Spencers POV

I impatiently waited for Aria. What if she was with Ezra? What if she won't even show it? What if she hates me for the rest of my life?

Before I could think any further into the subject, I heard a familiar voice.

'I forgive you' I immediately jerked my head up to meet Arias eyes.

'Uh-Hi Ar, w-what?' I made myself look like a complete idiot.

'I forgive you' Aria smiled.

I hugged her and I could feel tears hitting my shoulder.

'Hey Ar. Don't cry, I love you ok' I stammered hoping she would think that meant I love you in a friend type of way, ,but what I really meant was i am in love with you. But Aria could never know, never..

'Sorry, I feel like a complete idiot.' Aria stammered wiping the tears that were know freely falling down her perfect face. 'I'm just going to go to the bathroom to freshen up'

No ones POV

Aria went into the bathroom and started dialling Monas number.

'I can't do it' Aria confessed.

'If you don't do it, you're off the A team' Mona shouted through the phone.

'Guess I'm off the A team then'

'Bad move, Montgomery, Bad move'

Aria started crying again as soon as she hung up.

Spencer heard the whole conversation from outside the bathroom door.

She wasn't sure to be mad that Aria had forgiven her purely over the fact Mona made her or happy that Aria had truly forgiven her and didn't want to get revenge anymore. Spencer sat down where they were so Aria wouldn't know she was eavesdropping.

'Spencer, I have to go now but are you free to sleep over at my house tonight? I really need a friend right now'

Aria put on a brave face, but really she was hurting inside, how could Aria ha

ve been that stupid to join the A team? Aria was the first liar Mona needed to hurt. Hurt beyond repair and Aria knew it.

'yeah I'll be there at 7' Spencer watched Aria leave and immediately became the happiest she had been in a long time. Aria had forgiven her and that made Spencer filled with joy.

Spencer knocked on Arias door. She was going to confess her feelings to Aria tonight. She couldn't lose Aria, no again.

Aria opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you Spence, so what do you want tonight?' Aria asked before closing the door behind her.

'Watch a movie?' Spencer smiled.

'Sounds like a plan'

After the movie had finished, Aria and Spencer walked up the stairs to Arias bedroom. Spencer was going to do it, she was going to tell Aria.

Aria laid down on her bed with Spencer laying beside her.

'i need to tell you something' Spencer whispered.

'Yeah?' Aria said, turning to face Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Emily walked into Alison's room. Emily always got chills when walking into Alison's room, she wasn't sure why. Maybe because Alison once had told her that in every corner of her room, there was something hidden._

_'We're going to have so much fun!' Alison squealed collapsing onto her bed._

_'Yeah' Emily awkwardly smiled. She was going to tell Alison tonight, she had too._

_'Whats wrong?' Alison frowned, sensing the tension between them._

_'I need to tell you something' Emily whispered. _

_'Yeah?' Alison was starting to get worried._

_'I think i li-' Emily was interrupted by a sound that came from somewhere in Ali's room. _

_'Hold that thought, i got a text' Alison apologized before searching for her phone in her purse._

_When she had found it, she looked at the text._

_Meet me in the park - A_

_Alison stared shocked at her phone. She knew better than to go alone to meet the person who had been threatening her for the past weeks, but no one knew. _

_'Emily, sorry i have to go.' Alison felt ashamed to leave her best friend at_ _her_ _house when it was supposed to be their night but this was the only chance she had to know who A was. _

_That night Alison never returned. Emily never told her how she felt._

Spencer started thinking about Emily's face when she told them that story. She never told her best friend that she loved her and she never got a chance too. Spencer couldn't let that happen between her and Aria.

'I think i might be in love with you, i know this might jeopardize our friendship but i had to tell you. All i want is for you to know.' Spencer sighed. She watched as Arias face fell from a smile to a frown. _Thats not a good sign. _

'R-really?' Aria already knew but she wanted to hear it again from Spencer.

'Yeah' Spencer forced a smile.

Aria was beginning to cry. She didn't know why, she wanted to stop and tell Spencer she felt the same way but she couldn't form the words. Maybe it was that Spencer would be the first Mona would get to, to hurt Aria.

'I'm sorry, Aria. I shouldn't have told you.' Spencer hugged Aria. Spencer loved hugging Aria, it was the closest she was ever going to get to Aria loving her.

'N-no, i-i love you too' Aria spoke through her tears.

Spencer could feel her tears running down her face and smudging her mascara.

Aria met Spencer's and Aria kissed her, before pushing away.

'Whats wrong?' Spencer frowned. Kissing Aria had only been a fantasy until now. Aria had kissed her first. It was the happiest moment in her life.

'Nothing, its just no one has ever cared for me as much as you have, and i don't want to lose this friendship we have bonded over the past couple of years by one of us making a stupid mistake. Than we'll break up, and then i won't have anyone to depend on. And i need to tell you something as well.'

Spencer nodded.

'I joined the A team when i was mad. I was mad at all of you because Hanna and Emily didn't even come to see if i was ok after the break up with Ezra a-and Mona came over to me and asked me to join the A team. And i was stupid and selfish, she told me to come close to you so i could hurt you. But when we hugged in the cafe, i realized something. It was always you, i was always in love with you' Aria laughed nervously.

'I was always in love with you too, Aria' Spencer grinned.

'But the thing is, i know you love Toby' Aria said.

'Not as much as i love you' Spencer blushed.

Spencers phone beeped. It was from A.

**Please review :) I hope you weren't too confused at the flashback between Alison and Emily. I wanted to include that because i have always liked the relationship between Emily and Alison :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Spencer... I-i need to go to the hospital' Aria mumbled.

'Why?' Spencer asked concerned.

'Mike got on his motorbike and it looks like someone tampered with it..' Aria said holding back the tears.

'What do you mean?' Spencer said shocked.

'Well, he hasn't gone on his motorbike for a few weeks, and last night he rode it to his friends house b-but he never mad it there because someone, im guessing Mona, fiddled with the screws..' Aria said letting the tears fall down her face.

_'Mona, i'm at Arias house now' Spencer spoke quietly into her phone._

_'Good, next thing you need to do, is go to the garage, find Mikes motorbike and loosen a few screws' Mona said._

_'Wait.I thought you said this will be about Aria not hurting her younger brother..' Spencer frowned._

_'Hurting Mike, will definitely hurt Aria. Hurry up before anyone sees you' Mona snapped before hanging up._

_Spencer opened the garage door softly, she saw the motorbike standing upright in the corner._

_She got out her screwdriver and began to loosen some bolts as Mona had instructed._

_She felt ashamed of doing this to her best friend but sometimes when Spencer Hastings doesn't get what she wants , people must pay._

'Im so sorry, lets go to the hospital' Spencer forced a smile.

_Why did i do it? Now if Mona tells Aria i did it, there's no chance of ever staying together and no chance of resuming our friendship._

__Spencer quickly pulled out her phone and read the text.

Remember what you did when you betrayed Aria. One Montgomery is happy, the other is hurt, both because of you. How ironic - A

She held back her tears as she got into her car and drove Aria and herself to the hospital.

'Mike, are you ok?' Aria cried hugging her brother.

'Yeah, yeah, i'm ok. But whoever tampered with my bike, obviously didn't want to kill me.' Mike mumbled.

'Spencer, can you call Hanna and Emily and tell them what happened, and ask them to come to the hospital?' Aria frowned.

'Yep' Spencer said exciting the hospital room, she made Mike be in.

'Emily, is Hanna there with you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'You both need to come to the hospital now'

'ok, be there in 5'

Spencer hung up, and told Aria that they'll be here shortly.

'Spencer! What happened?'

'Something happened to Mike'

'what? Is he going to be ok?'

'Come over here' Spencer said ushering them to a place where no one could hear them.

'Yeah?' Hanna said.

'When i was A...'

'Oh no.. Spencer, did you do this to Mike?' Emily rolled her eyes.

'Umm.. Maybe..'

'Spencer, you need to tell Aria'

'I can't because... I think we're a couple'

'You think?'

'We didn't really talk much about our relationship status because the next thing you know, she gets a call from the hospital, anyway you have to promise not to tell Aria' Spencer pleaded.

'Fine' Emily and Hanna said in unison.

**I promise, ill make a really long chapter next time but i didn't want Aria finding out in one chapter. I will be adding more Emison later :) Please review, Thanks for your feedback :P**


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey guys' Aria said hugging Emily and Hanna.

'Hi..' Hanna smiled.

'Why are you guys being so awkward around me?' Aria managed to smile.

'Its nothing.. We just really want Mike to be ok' Emily quickly responded.

Arias phone beeped.

Sometimes the people you trust most, hurt you the most - A

'Spence... Can I talk to you alone for a second? Sorry guys' Aria said.

'You have to tell her' Hanna whispered to Spencer as Aria was walking away.

'It's not a good time' Spencer whispered.

'When is a good time? You could have killed her brother, you have to tell her before A does.' Emily rolled her eyes.

'Fine.. I'll tell her' Spencer sighed.

Spencers phone beeped.

If you tell her, she could also end up like Mike - A

'Shit...' Spencer cursed under her breath.

'What?' Emily asked.

'Read this' Spencer said passing her phone to Emily.

'If you tell her, she could end up like Mike - A' Hanna repeated slowly.

'Spencer? You coming' Aria smiled which made Spencer feel all warm inside but also made her sick with guilt.

'Yeah' Spencer said smiling back and waving bye to Hanna and Emily who were now looking around the hospital reception for anyone on phones to see who could have heard them and sent the text.

'I need to find out who did this before they hurt someone else' Aria frowned.

_Tell her Spencer._

'Aria, i made a mistake' Spencer blurted out.

She could end up like Mike

_End up like Mike_

An image of Aria lying on hospital bed popped into Spencers mind. It made her feel sick, she couldn't tell Aria herself, she had to let A do it.

She was being controlled by A.

Just a pawn in a chess game controlled by A.

* * *

'Sometimes i wonder why A chooses to torture us' Aria said, her head laying on Spencer's lap.

'Well... Blame it on Ali' Spencer sighed.

'I should have stood up for whoever Ali was being mean too, i should have not been tricked by her' Aria said.

'Don't blame it on yourself, we all should have stood up to Ali. The problem was we were Ali's puppets, but what she didn't get was that whats a leader without any followers' Spencer said remembering that she said that to Ali.

'I just don't understand how someone can live with themselves after nearly killing someone, especially the person you see everyday's family member' Aria sighed.

'Yeah, i bet its hard though' Spencer smiled awkwardly. The guilt inside of her was building up.

'Anyway.. I'm really glad i have you in my life, i love you, Spence' Aria smiled.

'I love you too'

Aria leaned in and kissed Spencer. Their tongues twisting violently around each other, before Aria broke it off to breath.

Spencer was dying of guilt inside, she couldn't wait until A told her.

Even though, Aria, the love of her life, would hate Spencer. Spencer couldn't lie to Aria, and especially with a secret this big. But if she did tell Aria, another Montgomery would be in a hospital bed because of her. And then she almost definitely couldn't live with herself. A tear rolled down Spencer's cheek.

_Crap... _

'Spencer! What's wrong?' Aria pulled Spencer into a hug.

'Nothing, its just... I really love you' Spencer said laughing and wiping the tears away.

'I really love you too' Aria chuckled.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' Spencer asked.

'Yeah' Aria smiled, kissing her girlfriend goodbye, and closing her front door.

* * *

'Mona!' Aria shouted.

'Yes? You want something?' Mona smiled slyly turning around.

'How could you do that to Mike?' Aria gritted her teeth.

'Uhh.. Aria' Spencer said interrupted the exchange between Mona and Aria.

'One second, Spence' Aria said turning her back to Spencer.

'I didn't hurt Mike, Aria. But someone, very close to you did' Mona said winking at Spencer.

'Lets go, Aria' Spencer said grabbing Arias hand and walking away glaring at Mona.

'Why did she wink at you, Spence?' Aria said still mad about the argument.

'Shes cray cray' Hanna said trying to lighten the mood and make sure Spencer didn't answer.

'Yeah..' Emily said, clearing her throat.

'I'm going to find whoever did this, and turn them into the police . I'm sick of A never hurting me and only hurting the people closest to me. I wish i was the one getting hurt instead of my parents or Mike.' Aria said raising her voice.

'The police won't do anything, Ar.' Emily sighed, comforting Aria.

_'Guys!' Emily shouted catching up to Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Alison._

_'What?' Alison snapped, turning to face Emily._

_'Why are you so mad today?' Emily frowned._

_'If i told you, I'd have to kill you' Alison glared at Emily._

_'I'm just going to ask Ben to pick me up' Emily sighed, pulling out her phone._

_'I'll catch up to you guys' Alison said to the rest of her friends._

_'I'm sorry, Em' Alison apologized._

_'Don't be, you don't have to share everything with us, i know that. But don't get mad at us' Emily said, not paying any attention to Ali._

_'I'm trying to protect you, i care about you to much, to see you get hurt' Alison pleaded._

_'__If someones threatening you, just go to the police.' Emily frowned._

_'The police won't do anything, Em' _

Emily remembered not understanding that sentence. They were the police after all, but now she got exactly what Ali was talking about. But still, she wished Ali told her.

'I don't care if the police, won't do anything. Someone has to pay.' Aria clenched her fists.

Spencer held back tears as she looked at Mona smiling at Spencer through the window as crowds of students rushed past her to get to their next lesson.

**Hope you liked this chapter guys. Please Review if you did :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

English class with Mr Fitz... Or Ezra.

It had always been awkward in his classes, Aria had to pretend Ezra was nothing more than a teacher and Ezra had to act like Aria was just his student but this time they were broken up.

Aria checked her phone under the desk, so Ezra couldn't see and that would give them a reason to talk. She didn't want to talk to him but she still loved him and Spencer.. Aria was beginning to think she was bisexual.

Spencer did this to Mike - A

The text had two pictures attached, one of Mike on the ground bleeding from when he fell off his motorbike and the other of Spencer with a screwdriver loosening Mikes motorbikes screws.

A surge of anger passed through Aria along with the urge to cry.

It wasn't really an urge because tears were beginning to fall down her face.

Aria rushed out the classroom fully knowing all the eyes were on her.

"I should go see what's wrong" Spencer apologised to Ezra before following her girlfriend to the bathroom.

"Ar.. What's wrong?" Spencer said through the locked cubical door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, IT WASN'T ENOUGH MAKING ME BREAK UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND, YOU HAD TO HURT MY BROTHER" Aria shouted through the door.

"It was a mistake, Ar.. You have to believe me" Spencer pleaded.

"We're over.." Aria unlocked the door and pushed past Spencer , not showing any effort to hide her tears.

Aria ran down the hall and accidentally ran into Ezra.

"Sorry" Aria said wiping her tears.

"Aria.. What's wrong?" Ezra asked lifting up her chin so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh I didn't realise it was you.. I-it doesn't matter" Aria fake smiled.

"Just tell me.. We might not be a couple anymore but we do have a fairly strong connection" Ezra smiled. "Why don't you come over to my apartment tonight, you can tell me over dinner?"

"How about 8?" Aria quickly responded.

"Ok" Ezra hugged Aria before walking away.

Spencer came out the bathroom after re doing her makeup because she had been crying. She saw Aria and Ezra hug. It broke her heart, Aria was probably going to get back together with Ezra.

"SPENCER! What's wrong?" Emily said shocked.

"A-Aria found out, and I think she's going to get back together with Aria" Spencer explained sobbing.

Emily looked at Spencer with sympathy whilst Spencer couldn't breath as she was crying so much.

"Do you want me to talk to Aria for you?" Emily said.

"What's there to say? I'm sorry Spencer, almost killed your brother, please forgive her. She didn't mean it. Please don't get back together with Ezra, even though he didn't do anything to hurt you. If Aria did this, to even Melissa, i wouldn't forgive her for a couple of months." Spencer said letting the free falling tears hit the bathroom floor.

"C'mon, Spence. Why don't you do something romantic so she has to forgive you?!" Emily said getting an idea.

"R-Romantic? That might work, i guess" Spencer lightened up.

"What's wrong? I got your text" Hanna said bursting through the bathroom door.

"Aria will be so blown away, she has to forgive me" Spencer said wiping the tears, and laughing a little.

"I'm guessing she found out, huh?" Hanna looked upset.

"Yeah.." Spencer starting to get sad again.

'She was just about to get happy' Emily mouthed to Hanna.

'I'm sorry! No-one informed me what had happened in the past minute i was here' Hanna mouthed back looking defensive.

* * *

"Ezra?" Aria called out, Ezra's apartment door was open.

She walked to the dining room table, and there was dinner set out, a candle placed in the middle of the table, and Ezra was standing in front of the table with a rose.

"Aww.. You didn't have to do this for me" Aria said smiling.

"I know... But i wanted do, i should have never broken up with you. I was just angry at the time, but I've realised something" Ezra said taking a step towards Aria.

"What did you realise?" Aria spoke seductively taking a step towards Aria.

"I can't live without you" Ezra said closing the gap between them and leaning down to reach Aria's lips.

* * *

Spencer opened the text from A

Look like Spencer is too late -A

The picture attached was a picture of Aria with a rose in her hand, and Ezra kissing her... She was kissing back. She could see their tongues in each others mouths.

Spencer laid down on her bed and started crying. No-one had ever made her feel this way, when she was with Toby and he broke up with he the first time, she wasn't affected by it at all, maybe because she knew Aria would be there to comfort her. If someone had told her, she was going to one day date the person she secretly was in love with, she would have probably laughed. But now, it was a reality and she had to go screw it up.

She had too win back, Aria.

No matter what it costs.

_She had too._

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. I had to write this on the bus because i didn't want to keep you guys waiting :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you like where this story is going :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately, I've literally spent 2 days trying to write this chapter... I know, its not writers block but I want it to be perfect :/**

"Aria!" Spencer called out behind Aria causing her to jump.

"Oh! Spencer.. You scared me" Aria said looking at the floor.

Aria wanted to tell Spencer, Hanna and Emily everything about the A lair like where it was located but 'A' had been one step ahead of her, what a surprise, and sent a text saying:

You tell, I shoot - A

Aria knew exactly what that meant. When Mona explained what happened if Aria would ever betray the A team, _two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead, and the one dead isn't going to be me._

You can guess what that meant. Aria would sometimes stay at Ezra's apartment to feel safe and secure. She knew even in Ezra's arms, she could still die. She never felt that in Spencer's arms. She missed how Spencer would kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright even though Spencer knew it wasn't and she was as scared as Aria. But Spencer never showed it, she did it only for Aria. Aria wanted to get back together, but that would mean she'd betray Mike.. Mike was her family, and even when Aria was close to going up to her and kissing her, the image of Mike on the floor, covered and surrounded by his own blood, made her shiver. Spencer was so beautiful but sometimes Aria dreamed that A was framing Spencer, but Spencer never denied it, Aria even had proof.

"Sorry, I just really need to talk to you" Spencer apologized.

"About?" Aria lifted her eyebrow.

"About us" Spencer answered.

Aria sighed, beginning to walk slowly, signalling to Spencer, to walk alongside her.

"Spencer, there's not an 'us'. I still want you to be my friend but not my girlfriend. I have Ezra, you know that." Aria stated.

"You still want to be my friend?" Spencer said shocked. Spencer would have thought Aria would want to have nothing to do with her.

"Even though you hurt my brother, it doesn't mean the feelings that we have don't just go away. You make me feel safe, Ezra doesn't know what we're going through and he will never know. You're going through the same things as me and you always know what to say to make me feel better." Aria smiled staring into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer wanted to lean in and kiss her right in the middle of the hallway. But loads of people would stare, and Aria would hate her once again, and that's not going to happen. Spencer didn't care if she even shared a glance with Aria just passing her in the hallway or street, as long as Spencer knew she was alright was enough for her.

* * *

"Hanna! Emily! Aria forgave me!" Spencer squealed to Hanna and Emily who were eating in the cafeteria.

"I'm happy for you!" Emily smiled moving over so Spencer could sit down.

"Where is she now?" Hanna asked.

"With Ezra" Spencer stated.

"And you're OK with that?" Hanna said frowning.

"If I have any chance of winning her back, sometimes friendship is the only way" Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Spencer, it's not the best time right now" Aria held back tears as she opened the door.

"oh my god, Aria. What's wrong?" Spencer said ignoring Arias comment.

"nothing, nothing's wrong." Aria lied. _  
_

Spencer could always tell when something was wrong with Aria and Aria could always tell when something was wrong with Spencer.

"Aria, I think I know when somethings wrong" Spencer said stepping into the house.

"I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry" Aria was close to letting all the tears run down her face.

"Aria, is something bothering you? Is A threatening you in any way?" Spencer frowned, sitting down on the couch with Aria doing the same.

Aria nodded slightly. Tears now pouring down her face. Aria couldn't hold it in any longer, she didn't care if she was dead tomorrow, she wanted to tell someone, anyone.

"When I joined the A team.. They made me promise not to betray them or they... W-would shoot me.." Aria sobbed into Spencer's shoulder.

"We should tell the police about this! You're in danger, Ar!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I can't..." Aria struggled to speak.

"You have too.." Spencer whispered hugging Aria .

"Can we at least do it tomorrow?" Aria said lifting her head up from Spencer's shoulder and staring into her eyes.

"Fine but I'm staying here tonight." Spencer stated.

Aria only managed to say 'Thank you' as she was crying too hard.

"I just really love you, Aria" Spencer spoke quietly. "If anything were to happen to you, I would die of guilt."

"Spence, i love you too.. But I can't get back together with you right now.. At least not while I'm with Ezra. I don't want to hurt him" Aria said, her head resting on Spencers lap.

"I understand" Spencer smiled, kissing Arias forehead as they both drifted peacefully to sleep.

As soon as Spencer woke up, she noticed one thing. Aria wasn't there.

Spencer grabbed her phone from the table and looked to see if she had any missed texts or calls from Aria saying where she was or if she'd be back.

Spencer looked through her new text messages.

One from Aria.

Spencer opened it.

Help Me - Aria


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me this long to update, its my birthday on friday :3 I'm so excited. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

"GET OFF ME" Aria kicked the hooded figure dragging her to the car.

"Shut up, you little shit. Keep quiet or I'll shoot you right here and now" The unfamiliar voice threatened.

"You're hurting me!" Aria struggled speaking a little less loud.

"I'll pull the trigger" The hooded figure took out a gun from its trousers and held it up to Aria's head.

"I'm sorry, i'll be quiet" Aria said tears streaming down her scared face.

The hooded figure opened the car door, shoving Aria inside and then getting into the front seat before starting the engine and driving away.

"Now you're going to listen to my instructions. You're going to text Spencer saying 'help me'" The figure said gritting its teeth and tightening its grip around the steering wheel.

"W-Why?" Aria stammered.

"Don't ask questions. Sluts like you aren't smart enough to understand" The figure spat before tossing her phone to the back seat. Aria took her phone, before texting Spencer. She wanted to hint to Spencer some way that she was forced to do this but she'd rather not get shot in the back of a car.

"I did it" Aria threw her phone at the figure.

"Be careful... You don't want to end up like Ali, do you?" The figure chuckled slightly under its breath.

* * *

"Hanna, can you get Em and Caleb to meet me at Aria's house?" Spencer spoke sternly.

"Sure, why?" Hanna questioned through the phone.

"I'll explain when you get here but its an emergency" Spencer said hanging up.

"Caleb, I need you to see where Arias phone is" Spencer said handing Caleb the phone.

"Help Me - Aria" Caleb read the text aloud to the girls before plugging it in to the computer.

"I'll explain" Spencer said seeing Hanna and Emily confused. "Yesterday night. Aria said that she was being threatened by A, she said that A was threatening to kill her" Spencer buried her head in her hands. "I should have made her gone to the police right then and there. I'm so stupid" Spencer cried.

"Don't blame yourself" Emily sighed hugging Spencer.

"I've got something" Caleb said pointing to an address on his computer screen.

"I know where that is..." Hanna spoke up. "I'll drive"

"Ok" Spencer, Caleb and Emily followed Hanna to her car.

* * *

"This is it" Hanna said pulling up to the house.

Caleb and the girls got out of the car and knocked on the door.

No answer...

"Its open.." Caleb said pushing the door open.

As soon as they entered the house, they could hear crying. It was Aria.

"ARIA!" Spencer shouted running to the figure in the corner.

The hooded figure stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Take one more step and she dies" A masked person in a black hoodie threatened pointing a gun at Aria.

"Spencer, stand back" Caleb warned.

Spencer listened and took a step back.

They all watched in horror as the masked figure kicked Aria really hard in the stomach before running past all four of them and out of the house.

Aria let out a small whimper before seeing only blackness.

"Someone, call an ambulance" Spencer cried, tears falling down her face as she held the unconscious Aria.

* * *

The paramedics loaded Aria onto the ambulance.

"We're going to need to see you at the police station tomorrow" The policemen said getting into the police car.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" Hanna asked the doctor.

"She has internal bleeding and its too early too tell but by the looks of it, I think she has a good chance of surviving" The doctor smiled.

Spencer buried her face into her hands, crying. Aria was in the hospital bed because of her. She joined the A team because she was jealous of Ezra. She broke her and Ezra up causing Aria to join the A team. Aria quit the A team causing them to get angry and threatening to kill Aria. Spencer didn't make her go to the police after Aria told her.

In the end, Aria did _end up like Mike _because of Spencer.

Spencer made this happen to Aria. If Spencer hadn't joined the A team because of some stupid jealousy. Aria would have never suffered pain like this.

* * *

"I feel really bad for what I did" The hooded figure spoke to Mona.

"Deal with it" Mona spoke coldly.

"I just don't understand why I had to hurt her" The figure sighed.

"It was either that or her to get shot by me" Mona said handling the gun

* * *

"We need to find out who kicked Aria" Hanna gritted her teeth.

"It was A" Emily said comforting Spencer.

"I know that, but more specifically, _who _kicked Aria" Hanna repeated.

"We need to call Ezra" Spencer spoke up.

"We're not going to do that right now" Hanna stated.

* * *

The hooded figure took off his mask, gloves and hoodie.

"You wouldn't want Aria to die, now would you _Ezra_" Mona cackled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Spencers POV

"And then whoever it was, dragged me by the wrist, and i-I tried to scream but it took out a gun, and it held it against my head." I could see Aria forcing the words out.

I tried to say something; anything but I couldn't bring myself too. I didn't know why but it was like I was feeling the pain that Aria went through and is going through now.

"It's like my life just flashed before my eyes, you know" Aria shrugged taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, that usually what happens when you think or know you're about to die. But it's ok now.. Isn't it?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, stop worrying about me, Spence!" Arias phone beeped…

She picked it up and I could see her face turn from a smile into a frown. The same expression she gave me when I told her that I liked her… My heart stopped for a second… Is it from A?

"Who is it?" I asked breaking the silence.

Aria saw the worried look on my face and immediately began laughing. "Spence, don't be so paranoid, its Ezra."

"What about him?" I still had the look on my face.

"Nothing, it's just he cancelled our plans that we had arranged this week." Aria sighed, angrily throwing her phone into her bag. "You know, I don't even know why I bother with him anyway. He didn't even visit me in the hospital or call to see if I was ok. I had to text him first saying I was fine. What kind of boyfriend does that?" Aria exclaimed, eating more popcorn. She was obviously angry, I could tell by the way she threw her phone, and the way she was talking.

"A bad one" I stated. I was kinda glad Aria was mad at Ezra. It made me not as jealous, cause you know I love Aria and she's going out with her ex-boyfriend. Why can't she see that I would never do anything to hurt her? (Not including the time I broke her up with Ezra, and the time I nearly killed her brother…)

"Thanks, Spence. I'm sorry I'm talking to you about boyfriend troubles." Aria laid down on my couch, resting her head on my lap.

"Its fine, Aria. All I care about is if you're happy with him. I just want to see you happy." I explained playing with her hair.

"You're the best friend ever. I hope you know that" Aria giggled, looking up so we were staring into each others eyes,

"Its one of my many talents" I laughed.

* * *

Ezras POV

"If I keep blowing off Aria, she's going to know something is up" I said as soon as i had entered the A lair.

"Well, its either you listen to my instructions or I tell Aria the truth" Mona said coldly.

"So first, i had to threaten the person i love with a gun, then hurt her. I didn't even go see if she was fine!" I said getting angry.

"You don't really love her" Mona scoffed, making me more mad.

"Yes I do" I stated, taking deep breaths so I didn't shout at her.

"Whatever you say..." Mona scoffed once again.

* * *

Arias POV

I really did feel bad about telling Spencer all my Ezra problems. She is my ex-girlfriend after all. And I did still have feeling for her, but if i admit to myself that the feelings are stronger for Spencer, things will start going downhill from there. But I knew something was up with Ezra... I just had to find out what.

I couldn't ask for Spencer's help, that'll just be weird. And I couldn't ask for Caleb, Hanna, or Emily's help because then Spencer would wonder why she wasn't asked and it would turn into this whole drama that none of us need right now. They still all feel really bad for what happened at that house. Even though i keep telling them it wasn't there fault, they still feel bad and I don't think they'll help me get into even more trouble/hospital beds.

Maybe I'll just drop it, if he keeps blowing me off, I'm just gonna break up with him. If he really still loved me, he would take time out of his 'busy' schedule for me. And personally, 'A's' watching my every move. That's why i don't want any more drama. I will and the people around me will get hurt less.

* * *

No-ones POV

Mona had plans up her sleeves. She was going to make Aria find out Ezra's 'A' but Mona's not going to tell her, no, She was going to make Ezra do it. Without him knowing of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

want to know who nearly killed you? You have to wait and see - A

Aria stared at her phone before handing it to Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Who do you think it is?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know... The voice didn't sound familiar but then again I didn't focus on the voice too much.. Just the gun..." Aria trailed off.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily could see that she was scarred from someone holding a gun up to her head.

"I need to go, I'm sorry" Aria said suddenly standing up and walking away. They could see she had tears in her eyes.

"We have to make her go see a psychologist.." Emily sighed turning to Spencer and Hanna.

"A shrink? No way.." Hanna scoffed.

"Emily's right." Spencer added.

"Fine... But if this all goes wrong, its not my fault" Hanna sighed.

"Its already gone wrong" Spencer frowned.

* * *

Arias POV

"Aria, can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

"No" I simply answered.

I don't know why I have to tell my life story to this women.

"I'm here to help you, Aria." Dr. Sullivan stated.

"I don't want your help" I truthfully answered. I don't want a shrink. I'm not that disturbed that I need professional help, but Spencer said this is what's best for me... I guess Spencer's always right..

"I'm going to ask again, Aria, can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Sullivan pressured me.

"Fine..." I sighed. "Spencer slept over at my house. The next thing I knew, Spencer was asleep, I was being dragged by someone, he put a gun to my head he -" I told the story with leaving 'A' out of it. I'm not that stupid.

"Wait? You said the person held a gun to your head?" Dr. Sullivan interrupted me.

I nodded.

"Lets talk more about that. What did you feel when the gun was held to your head?" Dr. Sullivan frowned.

"I felt as if my life flashed before my eyes. Spencer said that that's usually what happens when someone's about to die." I said.

"I see you have quite a strong connection to Spencer. Spencer Hastings?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

I nodded again.

"We do" I simply said. It was true, we do.

In the session, we talked about what happened. How I felt etc.

"Our sessions nearly over but I'm going to leave you with this. Spend as much time as you can with your friends. Especially Spencer. You need all the love and support from your friends right now" Dr. Sullivan smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back, walking out of her office.

Spencer was waiting for me outside.

"So... How did it go?" Spencer asked me.

"Thanks for doing this" I said hugging Spencer. It felt good hugging her. Like all my problems went away.

"You have to give some credit to Hanna and Emily. Emily was the one to suggest it" Spencer smiled.

"Ok" I laughed.

* * *

Ezras POV

"Hey Aria" I said running to where Spencer and Aria were.

"Oh.. Hey Ezra" Aria said not really paying any attention to me.

"How about we have dinner tonight?" I asked smiling.

"No" She answered quickly.

"What? Why not..?" I asked confused.

"I'm just saving you the trouble of cancelling that too" Aria pushed past me with Spencer following.

I sighed. Aria was mad at me now. Imagine the anger when or if she finds out I'm 'A'. I'd rather not think about it.

* * *

Monas POV

I leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I didn't like him, but if this is what's needed to hurt Aria then so be it. I broke it off because I didn't want to kiss him longer than needed.

"That- That was amazing" Ezra confessed. I felt slightly sorry for him that he thought I liked him.

"Yeah, it was" I smiled.

After Ezra left the lair, I got the camera I used to record the kiss, plugged it into my computer and uploaded it. I then transferred it over to the 'A' phone before sending it to Aria. I put:

Guess he fools around with other students too - A

* * *

Arias POV

I broke down. I can't believe Ezra would cheat on me... And with Mona.

* * *

Spencers POV

I picked up my phone and checked the caller ID. It was Aria.

"Hey, Ar" I smiled happily.

All I heard was crying from the other end of the line. My smile immediately dropped and it turned into a frown.

"I'm coming over there" I stated and I hung up the phone.

I rushed out the door without even finishing my coffee.

"Ar!" I called out before knocking.

Aria opened the door, and she looked terrible. Not terrible, as in beauty, she always looked beautiful no matter what, but I could see how much pain she was in. This automatically made me think of the night before she nearly got killed. If its anything life threatening, I'm making her go straight to the police.

"What's wrong?" I hugged her before I followed her to her room.

We sat down on her bed. She didn't say anything , she just handed me her phone. I looked at it and played the video that 'A' had sent her. It was of Ezra kissing someone other than Aria... Wait... Is that Mona? Oh my god, he's cheating on Aria with Mona. That bastard.

I wanted to make him feel the pain Aria was feeling because of him, but that would result in me ending up in jail. That's how much Aria was hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some of these POV's are like the characters speaking to you. :3 **

Chapter 12

Spencers POV

"How dare you!" I scream at Ezra, we were in a crowded coffee shop. I didn't care that everyone was watching us.

"What?" Ezra turned to look at me.

I didn't respond, I took out my phone and showed him the video of him and Mona.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ezra stammered, obviously scared.

"Someone sent it to us" I roll my eyes.

"Us? You mean, Aria has seen it?" He stammered again.

"Yeah, she was the one who it got sent to" I explained sighing.

"That Bitch" I just about heard Ezra mumble.

"Who sent it to Aria, Ezra? Was it Mona?" I said.

"I'm sorry I need to go" Ezra pushed past me and excited the cafe.

* * *

No-ones POV

"How fucking dare you!" Ezra scream bursting into the lair.

"What now, honey?" Mona said coldly.

"You recorded the kiss and sent it to Aria! You Bitch" Ezra cursed.

"The deeds done, and now you have some explaining to do" Mona cackled.

* * *

Arias POV

"Spence, am I like really hard to love or something?" I randomly asked Spencer who was doing her homework in my room.

"Why would you say that?" Spencer looked up at me.

"Because Ezra cheated on me" I sighed.

"I love you, Ar" Spencer smiled.

I laughed.

* * *

Spencers POV

"Spence, am I like really hard to love or something?" Aria randomly asked me.

"Why would you say that?" I looked up at Aria. I wanted to kiss her and say 'Its the easiest thing in the world loving you' but I don't want to ruin the friendship and trust we've managed to grow back from when we broke up. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely jealous of Ezra.

I read in 'The Perks of Being A Wallflower' that Bill, Charlie's teacher, says 'We accept the love we think we deserve.' This made me think, does Aria not think she can do better? Not that I'm saying I'm better than him, but I'm better in not taking her for granted. She is the best thing in my life at the moment.

"Because Ezra cheated on me" Aria sighed.

"I love you, Ar" I managed the courage to say.

Aria laughed. Its a good sign I guess. I smiled.

"I should go, its getting late" I was sad that I had to leave but my parents would go nuts if I missed my curfew.

I was packing up all my stuff when Aria... Kissed me. Like not on the cheek or anything, on the lips. It was about to turn into a full-on make out session when she broke off and hugged me, whispering "bye" into my ear.

* * *

Ezra's POV

I couldn't sleep all night because I kept thinking 'why did I kiss back?' I knew I didn't feel anything for Mona. That'd be weird, but one things for certain, I wanted Aria back and I wouldn't stop till that happened. You're probably wondering 'If you love Aria so much, why are you 'A'? and why did you nearly kill her?' There's so much you don't know about me and so much you won't understand but about me nearly killing Aria, I think it was the fact that if I didn't do it, I'd be off the 'A' team and then that wouldn't help why I'm 'A' in the first place...

"Aria, I need to talk to you" I said, opening the door to my classroom and ushering her in. "Alone" I added after I saw Spencer following.

"Its either Spencer comes or you don't get to talk to me... At all" Aria responded.

"Fine" I sighed.

After we were in the classroom, I locked the door and I decided to get straight to the point.

"So, I assume you saw that video" I asked.

"I saw it" Aria rolled her eyes "How could you cheat on me especially with another student in this school? I could take that video and show it to the school board" Spencer was trying to calm her down, I was kinda glad she was here in the end.

"You have every right too, but I still love you, Ar" I reached for her hand but she pulled it away. I smiled.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Its not going to work this time" She said walking out of the classroom.

"Don't be so sure of that" I chuckled making her pause in her tracks.

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is but stay away from me" Aria threatened.

"Aria, he's not worth it" Spencer said leading Aria out of the classroom and leaving me alone. I chuckled once again but this time alone. She was always going to crawl back to me. She just hasn't realised it yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I had writers block :3 THE NEXT EPISODE OF PLL WILL BE 2 HOURS, I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT JFHKHBHSEFWBAEDS. If you are easily triggered, please do not read this chapter. It has some serious issues at the end. Please do not read if you are easily triggered.**

"Spencer, please" Aria whined.

"Fine" Spencer sighed.

"Yay! I'll call the girls" Aria squealed.

"Not something to be excited about" Spencer called out to Aria.

* * *

Ravenswood...

The fog was like a curtain separating right from wrong. In this town, it was all wrong.

It always felt like someone was watching you.

"What are we doing here again?" Hanna said looking at Aria.

"Come here" She ushered us to a door.

Aria got out a key, unlocked it and the girls followed her up the stairs.

Aria let out a scream, causing the black hooded man to turn around.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna ran up the stairs, quickly enough to see who it was.

It was _Ezra_.

* * *

Spencers POV

"Spencer, I'm ok." Aria smiled at me.

"Really?" I frowned. It was unbelievable how she could be fine after... Well , after she found out her first love was 'A'.

"You just found out your first love was 'A' and you're ok? Aria..." I sighed.

"First off all, he wasn't my first love. You were, and secondly, I'm ok" Aria kissed me.

*Ding Dong*

"I wonder who it is" Aria walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Ezra.

Who does this bastard think he is?

"I can explain" Ezra said softly to the obviously shocked Aria.

"I think you should leave" I said interrupting what Ezra was about to say.

"This is none of your business, Spencer" Ezra said somewhat angrily.

"Actually it is" Aria spoke up.

"Why?" Ezra said confused.

"We're dating" Aria smiled, proud of herself.

I was shocked , I didn't think she would say anything.

"You're... A lesbian?" Ezra frowned.

"Anything wrong with that?" Aria snapped.

"Yes" Ezra stated "Not because i'm homophobic, but because I don't think you know what or who you want" Ezra said glaring at me.

"I think you should leave" I repeated, clenching my fists.

"Fine... You too live a happy life together" He said sarcastically before leaving.

"That bastard" I muttered under my breath, hoping Aria wouldn't hear.

Aria sighed before closing the door.

* * *

Arias POV

After Spencer had gone, I finally let out the tears that I had been holding in.

I rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

I grabbed a razor blaze, I hadn't cut myself since I was 15.

I held the razor up to my wrist...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arias POV

The blood gushed out of my self-inflicted wounds.

I hated cutting myself but sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to _survive._

And in Rosewood, surviving was everything.

My mind wandered to Spencer. What would she think?

Would she think I'm an attention seeker?

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

Spencers POV

I really hope Arias OK.

When I found out Toby was 'A' I cried for weeks but Aria was there to comfort me. I tried comforting her, but she insisted she was fine. I don't know why but I don't believe her. I have this strange feeling that something is wrong... It's probably just me being paranoid.

"I just think its weird, you know" I shrugged.

"It's definitely strange, but Ezra is an asshole. Especially since he came to Aria's house after..." Emily sighed.

"At least now he knows you guys are dating so he'll back off for a while" Hanna smiled.

"Yeah" I nodded, smiling back.

* * *

Arias POV

I looked at my scars. So many, all with a different story, but all showed signs of pain.

I needed to be strong, for everyone. There needed to be someone strong in the group, someone who wasn't affected by anything. That was me.

The thing was, I am _human_. Humans all get affected by something, I kept my pain down until I released it on myself. I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't need or want any sympathy from anyone. Especially Spencer.

I had to live through it, I had to live through the pain. Even if it meant me cutting myself. For Spencer.

* * *

**I swear the next chapter will be long, but i didn't want a big plot twist in this chapter :3 review if you like where this story is going ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**skip through this writers note thing if you just want to read the chapter :) **

**So I got my first bad review, and I know not everyone's supposed to like what you do, that's life. But this one pissed me off. So this was the review:**

_**:I'm sorry, but the story sucks. The plot twists so much, it's hard to keep  
up. It seems to unrealistic for Ezra in the story to be bad. Its so  
unrealistic that Aria loves Spencer, and they love each other.**_

_**The story is bad, I won't be continuing, if you continue it.**_

_**The points of view are everywhere, it's to dramatic, and in a unrealistic way.**_

_**It's written bad too.**_

**First off all, Ezra is bad. Obviously you haven't seen the recent episode where Ezra turns out to be -A. And even if that didn't happen, a storys supposed to be about imagination. Every written fanfic, is not real. Emphasis, on the FICTION. And I ship Sparia, I know they are never going to happen in the show, but thats why i write fanFICTION about them. **

**I really don't care if you won't be continuing with my story, but just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I should quit writing it, what about all the other people who do like it? I want to write dramatically because its MY story. **

**And I'm sorry if you think my writings bad... Thats your opinion and everyones entitled to their own opinion, and I'm only 14 so my writing will get better as time progresses. And this was also my first fanfic ever, so I do acknowledge that I have room to improve.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews as well. So here's the story :)**

Arias POV

I checked my phone.

3 missed calls from Spencer.

5 texts from Spencer.

3 texts from Hanna.

3 texts from Emily.

My phone started ringing. It was Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"H-hey" I answered.

"Whats wrong? Sorry, stupid question" She sighed.

"Nothing, i'm fine" I smiled "Sorry, I haven't spoke to you all weekend" I changed the subject.

"Don't worry" Spencer replied. I could tell she was reluctant to change the subject but luckily she didn't ask me again.

"Do you want to come over to my house? I miss you" I asked.

"Sure" I could tell Spencer was smiling which made me smile. "I'll be there in 10"

"Ok, see you then" I said hanging up .

_Shit_.

I suddenly remembered the mess in the bathroom.

I rushed to the bathroom. I picked up a towel, and wiped the blood from my wrist and the floor before taking the towel to my bedroom and hiding it in the back of my closet.

*Ding Dong*

I took a deep breath before walking down the stairs and opening the door.

"Hey" Spencer smiled before hugging me.

* * *

Ezras POV

"Guess what I found out" Mona smiled slyly.

"What?" I turned to face her, removing the headphones from my ears.

"Aria..." Mona started. "Cuts herself"

Just as she said those words, my mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. Was I the reason she started? I'd rather not think about that.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I saw her put a bloody towel in her closet, and at school I saw her cuts." She sounded proud of herself.

"Oh.." I replied.

"That will be good to break her and Spencer up" She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged. At least then I'd have a chance.

* * *

Arias POV

"Have you gotten any texts from -A?" I asked. "Oh, hold that thought. My mums calling, be back in a second. Love you" I said answering my phone and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Spencers POV

"Love you too" I called out. My phone started vibrating. It was -A.

Check the back of Arias closet. Her big secret will be revealed -A.

"Big secret?" I whispered to myself.

"Spence, my mum was just checking up on us. So, have you gotten anymore text?" She smiled.

"No" I lied, faking a smile.

Big secret?

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I smiled.

"Ok" Aria called out.

I rushed to her closet in her room. I searched the back of the closet. There was a towel... With blood on it.

I immediatly dropped it, and when it hit the floor. A bloody razor fell out...

"A-Aria..." I felt faint.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Follow me on tumblr :): crybcmonteith . tumblr . com (delete the spaces) **

Spencers POV

I walked into the living room.

"Aria, what's this?" I said probably angrier than I planned, razor and towel in my hands.

She turned around and her face no longer had a smile on it.

One word to describe how she looked: Pain.

Her mouth opened like she was trying to say something, but she just... Couldn't.

All she did was break down in tears. I felt sick , the love of my life is now crying, harder than I have ever seen.

"Aria, its ok. I just need you to explain" I rush over to her and hug her. I was crying as well.

* * *

Arias POV

Spencer was crying as well.

Now I have the task of telling her why. Why I do it, maybe she would understand.

If I didn't cut myself, I would be different. Everyday I would show signs of pain.

_I may be silent but I'm screaming inside. _

Everyday all I feel is pain. I have Spencer. But now I probably will lose her. I don't know why she would love me in the first place. Look at me, I'm a wreck.

I want to say something, anything but I can't. No words come out of my mouth, I'm crying too hard.

"Aria, I just need you to explain" She repeats.

"I'm sorry" Is all I manage to say.

"Show me" She says.

I pull up my sleeve. Cuts are all up my arm, I can hear Spencer gasp a little, which just makes me cry harder.

* * *

Spencers POV

My soul mate is broken.

The cuts are too much for me to handle, why would she do this to herself?

"W-Why?" I ask.

She just shakes her head.

* * *

Arias POV

I couldn't explain.

"Pain" I say.

Spencer looks at me. She's so beautiful but I don't regret what I've done. It helped me, but she won't understand... No-one will.

"Come with me" She takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

She examines my cuts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asks.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" I look down, tears falling down my face.

"I'll never be angry at you" She smiles, lifting up my chin so I'm staring into her eyes.

I nod.

"I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself" Spencer says, shaking her head slightly.

"I - I just need to be alone" I whisper.

"How do I know you won't hurt yourself?" She questions.

"Trust me" Is all I say.

Spencer sighs, than stands up.

"I love you" I whisper. She must have heard because she looks at me and smiles before leaving.

* * *

Spencers POV

I was just so confused.

Aria has been hurting this whole time, I just never noticed. Never noticed what was right in front of me.

"Whats wrong? Did you and Aria have a fight?" Someone laughs behind me.

"Ezra" I scowl, turning around.

"No need to look at me like that" He says sarcastically.

I clenched my fists. He ruined Arias life.

"You ruined her life" I spat.

"Hey. You have to give yourself some credit" He laughs wickedly, walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**WARNING: Please do not read this chapter if you are easily triggered.**

**Self-Harm Helpline: 1-800-273-TALK**

Arias POV

I sighed angrily, throwing a towel covered with blood across my room. I promised Spencer I wouldn't do this to myself again.

I opened up my laptop and typed in: How to stop from Self Harming?

One website told me to _Believe in Myself. _I would If I could.

I was just making myself more depressed so I closed my laptop, making sure to clear my history.

I grabbed my phone and called Spence.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Aria. I was just about to call you actually. I'm meeting Hanna and Emily, wanna come?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I'll be at your house in 5" I responded.

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too. Bye" I said, hanging up the call.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror.

I had to put a sweater on, the cuts were visible. I grabbed a cardigan from my closet.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Spencer" I called out, walking down the stairs whilst putting the cardigan on.

"OK, call me if you need anything" She called back. I walked out the door and got in my car.

* * *

"I just... I feel so stupid, you know?" I shook my head, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Don't blame yourself." Spencer said, softly.

"But, I do blame myself" I sighed. "Anyway, have any of you spoke to Ezra?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nope" Hanna and Emily answered.

"Spencer?" Hanna queried, turning to face Spencer.

Spencer shook her head.

I knew when she was lying, and she was definitely lying.

* * *

When Hanna and Emily left, I decided it was the right time to ask Spencer.

"Hey, Spence. I was wondering about something" I started. "You know when you said you hadn't spoken to Ezra?"

Spencer nodded, looking quite worried.

"Was that true?" I asked, smiling so she would know I wasn't angry at her.

"Was I really that obvious?" Spencer chuckled.

"C'mon Spence. I can tell when you're lying" I shrugged.

"I saw him, yesterday. But not on purpose, It was after you told me about-" Spencer paused.

"You can say 'cuts' you know?" I smiled.

"Sorry. Your cuts and I bumped into him. He basically said that I ruined you life" Spencer sighed. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't. You made it better than its ever been" I responded quickly.

It was true, she did make it better. I clenched my fists, no-one makes my girlfriend sad. No-one.

* * *

Spencers POV

I could see Aria's fist clench. I decided it was best to calm her down, even though shes small she can be quite scary when shes angry.

"Aria, Its fine" I whispered, kissing her.

When our lips touched, all the sadness that I was feeling before went away instantly and I could tell it had the same effect on Aria.

* * *

Arias POV

I had left Spencers and was now sitting on my bed.

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts. Ezra. I still had his number, I couldn't make myself delete it for some reason.

Aria: Stay away from Spencer.

After I had texted him that, tears began falling down my face. I wanted to cut myself, but I can't. For Spencer.


End file.
